The Portrait
by Gypsy-chan
Summary: Kaoru gets a painting as a gift. She falls hopelessly in love with the man in the painting. In order to preserve her sanity, Kaoru decides to find the mysterious man in the painting.
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

  
  


Author's Notes: Kaoru gets a painting as a gift. She falls hopelessly in love with the man in the painting. In order to preserve her sanity, Kaoru decides to find the mysterious man in the painting. The Portrait, Romance/comedy/AU Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


[Please Note: This story doesn't follow the manga or TV anime. The characters will be OOC for the purpose of this story. Also, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. So sit back, relax and let's have some fun. ^_^ Enjoy!]

  
  


**THE PORTRAIT  
Part One**

  
  


Early one Saturday morning, while Kaoru was still lying in bed, she heard someone ringing her doorbell. She slowly turned over and cracked one eye opened to look at the clock.

"Mou! Who could be visiting at this time of morning?" She grumbled while stumbling out of bed. She went over to her door and squinted into the peep hole. There stood a pint sized young woman smiling and waving into the peep hole.

"It's me! Your best friend Misao! I'm here to cheer you up! Let me in!"

Kaoru turned her back and slumped down against the door while muttering, "Great! Just what I need first thing in the morning, a hyperactive Misao."

"Go away Misao," she said while pressing the intercom button. "I'm not in the mood right now. Come back later."

"No! I'm not going away!" Misao flatly replied. "I'm going to stay right here until you open up the door Kaoru!"

Misao began ringing the bell over and over until Kaoru shouted, "Okay! Okay! I'll let you in!"

Kaoru quickly removed all the chains upon the door. As she opened her apartment door, her mouth dropped opened once she caught sight of all the bags Misao had.

"What happened? Did Aoshi kick you out?" she asked while scratching her head.

"No silly," smiled Misao as she entered the apartment. "This stuff is for you. Here take this," she said as she handed Kaoru a yellow rubber duck.

Kaoru glanced over the rubber duck and sarcastically replied, "Gee, just what I always wanted, a rubber ducky."

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Misao. "It's one of my favorite things to use when I get depressed. It makes quacking sounds in five different languages when you squeeze it really fast. I guarantee that by the fourth quack, you'll be "quacking up."

Kaoru sat staring blankly at Misao.

"You get it right Kaoru," she snickered. "Quacking".... "up"..... like "cracking"...."up."

Kaoru blandly replied, "Ha...... Ha....."

"Boy, tough audience," mumbled Misao while biting her lip. "Ok. If you don't like that, I have lots of other fun things in one of these bags that'll cheer you up."

"Whoopee... I can hardly wait," Kaoru glumly replied.

Misao quickly shuffled through the bags hoping to find something before her quick tempered friend threw her out. She pulled out a dress and a pair of earrings. Kaoru's eyes began to widened.

"Misao, isn't that your favorite dress and earrings?"

"Yes, but it's yours now," she cheerfully replied. "I know how much you always loved this outfit. So, I thought to myself, 'Hey, Kaoru would just love this dress and the earrings to match.' So... now it's yours."

Kaoru took the dress and held it against her body. She stood in front of the mirror admiring the way it would look on her. She smiled for a few minutes before guilt set in.

"Misao, I can't take this," she said as she tried handing back the dress. "I know how much you love…"

Misao pushed the dress back into Kaoru's hand and replied, "My mind is made up. I want you to have the dress. And if you insist on giving it back, I'll never speak to you again."

Kaoru's face softened as she looked at her friend. "Thanks for the dress Misao," she said while hugging her, "and thanks for coming over to cheer me up. I'm sorry for trying to brush you off earlier."

"It's okay," smiled Misao as she hugged her friend back. "I know you didn't mean it. We've been best friends since forever."

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Yes we have."

"Kaoru I've been very worried about you lately. You haven't returned my calls or anything. So I had to come by to see you, especially... today."

"Yes," replied Kaoru as she began staring off into space.

"Today was suppose to be, sniff, sniff... my wedding day, sniff, sniff."

Misao frowned as she remembered what happened between Kaoru and her former fiancé.

"I still can't believe that your ex-fiancé ran off with his best man. I hope it rains on their honeymoon."

"Personally, I don't care what happens to that creep," said Kaoru as she dried her tears. "I've been trying to forget that part of my life."

"It's okay to forget that part of your life, but you don't have to become a total recluse in the process. You're still young and have a lot going for yourself."

"Like what," asked Kaoru as she folded her arms and plopped down on the sofa.

"Well.... you're a 22 year old Phys. Ed. teacher with great prospects for the future. The kids in the class you teach all seem to adore you."

"The kids only **adore** me because Phys. Ed. is the last class of the day," she stated as she exhaled deeply.

Misao noted the melancholic expression on Kaoru's face. _"Hmm.... This is not going well, but I can't stop now."_

Misao smiled brightly and cheerfully said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you about this **really cute** and **available** guy that works at Aoshi's job. He's a librarian like Aoshi you know. Anyway, I thought to myself, "hmm… if this guy is **available** and Kaoru is **available** then maybe…"

"No!" stated Kaoru while shaking her head. "Forget about it Misao. I'm not going on another one of your wild blind dates. The last three dates you set me up with were total disasters."

"Now wait a minute Kaoru, I only set you up with really nice guys," protested Misao. "What ever happened with that really cute sales clerk I introduced you to. What was wrong with him?"

"That "cute sales clerk" turned out to be a total jerk. We met at a nearby restaurant for our first date. He started off the conversation saying, "You really are as pretty as Misao said, but I thought that you would have bigger boobs." 

I wanted to just smack him over the head. He tried to recover by apologizing profusely and saying that women with small boobs are highly intelligent. Unfortunately, the more he kept talking, the smaller his brain became.

When the waiter brought the check, my "date" claimed to have forgotten his wallet. So I ended up paying for dinner. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had the audacity to ask me for taxi money. He needed to take a cab over to his ex-girlfriend's house to pick up the rest of his things."

"Geez! He really was a jerk. But I'm sure the other guy I set you up with turned out better.... right?"

"Oh yeah, he was a real winner too. First we went out to a fancy restaurant. I thought to myself, "he's not too bad. At least he looks like he can pay the check." However, all during dinner, he spent the whole time talking about his mother. I didn't think much about it at first. He had already told me that he was an only child. So I thought he was just real close to his mother, no big deal. But I was wrong.

After our somewhat lovely dinner, my "dream date" turned into a nightmare. He took me back to his place. Upon entering his house, we were greeted by his mother. Apparently she had let herself into his house. She seemed like a pleasant woman. She had made us some homemade cookies and a pot of hot tea. After the snacks, his mother said that she was retiring for the evening and was going to leave the the snacks on the table for us.

Before getting up, his mother leaned over and whispered into my ear,

_"I'm glad my son is dating a nice girl like you. Don't worry about getting pregnant or anything, I'm looking forward to having plenty of grandchildren."_

She winked at me before standing up and leaving the room. She re-entered the room long enough to put on soft music and dim the lights. She turned to us and said, "Now you two have a nice time!"

I sat on the sofa frozen by what had happened. My date apologized for his mother's behaviour. He tried to help me relax. He asked if I wanted to watch TV. I nodded yes. Just as I was beginning to feel comfortable, his mother yelled down the stairs,

'Hey you idiot son! Don't just sit there watching TV, jump her bones already! I want to be a grandmother before I'm fifty!'

He jumped and replied, "Yes mother!" As he leaned over to kiss me, I grabbed my purse and ran out of there as fast as I could. I heard that he married some girl his mother fixed him up with six months ago. They are expecting triplets."

"Ok, so you wound up dating a mama's boy. But that doesn't mean that the next guy will be an ax murderer or something."

"Geez Misao, aren't you forgetting about the third guy you set me up with? He turned out to be the date from hell!"

"What happened with him?"

"My first few dates with him seemed like a dream. He lavished me with gifts and took me out to the most exclusive clubs for dinner and dancing. Then on our fourth date, he gave me an expensive diamond bracelet during dinner. I thought I hit the jackpot with this one. Boy was I wrong!

One evening, we decided to eat at his place for dinner. He loved to cook. Anyway, after a nice home cooked meal, we cuddled up on the sofa to watch TV. 

As I flipped through the channels, I stopped when I saw my date's face flash across the TV screen on American's Most Wanted. Naturally he said it was his twin brother. I sat petrified. Fortunately, one of his neighbors tipped off the police after seeing his picture on TV. The police came and arrested the creep during the middle of the show. I still can't believe that jerk asked me to come visit him in jail."

"Did you at least get to keep the gifts?"

"Misao!!"

"Oh... Sorry about that one Karou. How was I to know that he was a former jewel thief. I thought he was most wanted because of his good looks. Blonde hair, blue eyes... he was good looking though wasn't he?" 

"Yes, but that's not the point Misao. You set me up with a total Freak-a-zoid!!!" yelled Kaoru as she threw a pillow at Misao.

She ducked and said, "Sorry Kaoru. I'll do better next time. I promise!"

"Listen Misao, I know you're trying to help, but I've made up my mind. I want to focus on my career and forget all about finding love and romance. That means no more freaks, geeks, has beens, have nots, wannabes and ain't gonna be. This single girl is going to fly solo."

"No, you can't just give up on love," exclaimed Misao. "Where's that Kamiya Kaoru spirit you use to have?"

"In the toilet," quipped Kaoru as she slumped even further into the sofa.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Misao while shaking her head. "I see you need some major cheering up." She rushed over to get her bag.

As Misao began digging through the bag Kaoru sighed, _"Oh god, what is she going to pull out next."_

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED........

  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna! Hope you like this fic. Anyhoo, this fic was a little something I was working on in between Fatal Love. I'm still working on Fatal Love, but I needed a quick mood change.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru gets a painting as a gift. She falls hopelessly in love with the man in the painting. In order to preserve her sanity, Kaoru decides to find the mysterious man in the painting. The Portrait, Romance/comedy/AU Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


[Please Note: This story doesn't follow the manga or TV anime. The characters will be OOC for the purpose of this story. Also, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. So sit back, relax and let's have some fun. ^_^ Thank you.]

  
  


**THE PORTRAIT  
Part Two**

  
  


_Misao shook her head saying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I see you need some major cheering up." _

As Misao began digging into her bag Kaoru sighed, "Oh god, what is she going to pull out of that bag now."

*************************** 

Misao pulled out several minature bottles of liquor.

"Whenever Aoshi returns from a business trip, I always find those complimentary mini bottles of liquor in his pocket. He has no tolerance for alcohol you know," stated Misao while pouring the liquor in the cup. "I keep all those little bottles for desperate times.... like now."

Misao handed Kaoru the cup saying, "Here... take this and drink up!"

"Misao, it's too early in the morning to be drinking Vodka," replied Kaoru as she waved the cup away.

"I know, that's why I put orange juice in it," smiled Misao. "Now take this cup and drink up or else!"

Kaoru accepted the cup. After taking a small sip, she scrunched up her face and remarked, "Ohohoho! That stuff is strong!"

"That's good," smiled Misao. "Hmmm.... I guess the next thing we need to do is to get some music going."

She went over to Kaoru's karaoke machine and waved her hand beckoning for her friend to join her.

"Come sing with me Kaoru!"

"No, I..…"

Before Kaoru could finish speaking, Misao marched over to where Kaoru was and pulled her off the sofa.

"Misao!"

"Kaoru, I know you are afraid to get back into the dating scene again, but I was too. Do you remember how I was before I met Aoshi?"

"Yes, you were a total wreck," chuckled Kaoru. "You never thought that you would fall in love again."

"That's right," said Misao as she held the karaoke microphone near her mouth. She put her arm around Kaoru's shoulder and sang,

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified…" She motioned for Kaoru to sing the next verse.

"Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side," mumbled Kaoru.

"But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong and...."

"I learned how to get along," grumbled Kaoru.

"And so you're back, from outta space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face...."

Kaoru poked her bottom lip out and started complaining.

"Misao, I really don't feel like singing. I'm not in the mood."

"You can't give up now," Misao encouragingly replied. "Not while we're in the middle of the single girls national anthem. Now I want you to sing with me or...... Or I'll fix you up with another lousy blind date," smirked Misao

"All right, all right," chuckled Kaoru. "I'll do anything as long as I don't have to suffer through another one of your bad choices in dates. "

They both giggled.

"Uhm.... I think the next verse goes something like....... I should have changed that stupid lock…"

Misao nodded at Kaoru and sang, "**You** should have made **him** leave his key…"

Kaoru giggled and sang, "If I'd known for just one second he'd be back to bother me…"

They both locked arms and began dancing around as they sang,

"Go on now, go, walk out the door,   
Just turn around now, 'Cause you're not welcome anymore.   
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt **us** with goodbye,   
Did you think **we'd** crumble, Did you think **we'd** lay down and die?   
Oh no, not **us**! **We** will survive,   
Oh as long as **we** know how to love **we** know we'll stay alive.   
**We've** got all **our** life to live,   
**We've** got all **our** love to give, **we'll** survive,   
**we'll** survive, hey, hey..."

Suddenly, the next door neighbor banged on the wall and shouted, "Hey you girls! Keep it down in there!"

Misao and Kaoru looked at each other and fell upon the sofa together laughing and giggling.

"That was so much fun," chuckled Kaoru as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" smiled Misao.

Kaoru looked over and saw a package leaning against the wall. She pointed at the package and asked, "What's that?"

"I almost forgot," said Misao while smacking herself in the head. "I can be such an idiot at times. Anyway, it's a painting I bought for you. I found it at a little art shop down town. Go on... unwrap it," she urged.

As Kaoru unwrapped the painting she began staring at the man in the portrait. She tilted her head sideways and asked, "Who is he?"

"I don't know," she nonchantly replied. "I only bought the painting because of all the wild colors going on inside the picture. The artist must have allowed his imagination to run rampant when he painted the portrait of that man."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on Kaoru. How many guys do you see running around with fiery red hair, lavender eyes dressed in a pink shirt and wearing white pants?"

"I guess you're right," said Kaoru as she continued staring at the painting.

"I think the painting would look nice hanging against this wall," suggested Misao as she focused her attention into that area. "Yes, it would look great hanging next to your pink and lavender curtains. Or maybe it could go…" 

Misao turned around and caught Kaoru staring at the painting.

"Hey Kaoru, quit drooling over the painting and bring it over here," snapped Misao. "I want to help you hang the painting before I leave."

"Sorry Misao," blushed Kaoru. "I was just admiring all of the colors in the painting. And… uhm…. I think you're right. This painting would look great next to the curtains."

Suddenly, Misao's beeper went off. She looked down and saw the number.

"Sorry, I got to go," said Misao as she grabbed her purse. "Aoshi is paging me."

"Yes, you better hurry back to that man. You know how worried he gets when you're gone too long."

"Yeah," sighed Misao. "Isn't love just wonderful?"

"Yes.... wonderful," quipped Kaoru. "I think you've gotten me depressed again."

"Even after all my hard work?" whimpered Misao.

"Oh Misao.... I'm just kidding," giggled Kaoru before embracing her best friend. "You really have made me feel so much better."

"Whew..... for a moment there, I thought I was losing my touch," smiled Misao. "I really wished I could stay and help you hang your picture."

"Don't worry about it. I'll hang the picture up later. Thanks again for everything Misao."

Kaoru smiled and waved goodbye to her friend as she watched her get into the elevator.

"Call me later," shouted Misao as the elevator doors closed.

Kaoru smiled as she began thinking out loud about Misao. "She really is a good friend. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without her."

She turned her attention back to the portrait. Kaoru leaned against the wall and began staring at the painting again.

"He is so handsome. I wonder who he is?" she pondered while gazing into the portrait. "I've never seen a man with lavendar eyes before. They seem so warm and inviting. And his hair..... his fiery red hair is absolutely gorgeous. I would love to run my fingers through the depths of his fiery red mane."

Kaoru whacked herself in the head. "Get a grip Kamiya! You're practically drooling over a painting of some imaginary man. But still…"

Kaoru let her eyes drift into the corner of the painting. Scribbled into the corner was the artist name and the name of his painting. "Hmmm.... Let's see. This was painted by Tsunan Tsukioka and the name of the painting is... Kenshin."

Kaoru smiled as she looked back at the painting and said, "Well Kenshin, I will have to find a nice spot to hang you."

She glanced over the wall trying to find the perfect spot to hang the portrait of Kenshin.

"Maybe I'll hang you in my bedroom," blushed Kaoru. "I think I could get use to waking up to your handsome smiling face in the mornings."

She carefully picked up the painting and took it into her bedroom. After hanging it on the wall, she took two steps backwards to admire the painting. She smiled and sighed. _"Kenshin."_

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN, a red-haired man sneezed several times in succession.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a stranger passing by.

"Uhm... yes," he replied while rubbing his nose. "I'm okay. It's just that I've never sneezed like that before."

"Hmm.... you know what they say, "when you sneeze, it means that someone is talking about you," remarked the stranger.

"Maybe that's why I have so many allergies," chuckled the red-haired man. 

The two men laughed and continued on their separate ways.

TWO WEEKS LATER, Misao stopped by Kaoru's apartment to check up on her friend.

"Hey Kaoru, how are you?"

"I couldn't be better," she replied.

"Yes, I've noticed. Sooo.... who is he," she asked while elbowing Kaoru in the ribs.

Kaoru frowned and replied, "Just because I'm in a good mood doesn't mean that I'm dating again."

"You can't fool me," she responded. "I know you all too well. If you were still depressed, your refrigerator would be filled with 'I'm better off without that jerk,' foods. But I see your refrigerator is filled with, "Got a date and doing great," foods."

_"Note to self, clean out the refrigerator."_ Kaoru faked a smile and said, "Misao, there's nothing going on.... honest."

Misao eyed Kaoru suspcisiouly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she stated. "Don't you think I would tell my best friend if I was seeing someone?" 

"Well.... I guess so," replied Misao while still narrowing her eyes at Kaoru. "By the way, do you have a pair of blue high heeled shoes I can borrow? I need it for a field trip. Whenever I wear flats, the bus driver and other teachers always mistakenly think that I'm a student."

Kaoru chuckled and said, "Sure I'll go in the bedroom and get them for you."

"No, let me go get them," insisted Misao. "It's the least I can do since you are allowing me to borrow your shoes."

Kaoru became a little anxious. "No, no Misao. I'll go get them. You are a guest you know."

Misao put her hands on her hips and asked, "And since when have I become a guest?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," she said while fidgeting.

_"Calm down. Don't make a big deal about Misao getting the shoes."_

"Uhm.... okay, let's both go get them," suggested Kaoru. _"Idiot! Now she'll really be curious."_

"Yes, that is a great idea," replied Misao. "Let's go in the bedroom together and get the shoes."

_"Kaoru's hiding something. I wonder if she has a man in the bedroom. Ohhh this is going to be fun, hee, hee, hee."_

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru gets a painting as a gift. She falls hopelessly in love with the man in the painting. In order to preserve her sanity, Kaoru decides to find the mysterious man in the painting. The Portrait, Romance/comedy/AU Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


[Please Note: This story doesn't follow the manga or TV anime. The characters will be OOC for the purpose of this story. Also, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. So sit back, relax and let's have some fun. ^_^ Thank you.]

  
  


**THE PORTRAIT  
Part Three**

  
  


_"Kaoru's hiding something. I wonder if she has a man in the bedroom. Ohhh this is going to be fun, hee, hee, hee."_

*************************** 

As they stood outside Kaoru's bedroom door Misao cleared her throat and announced, "We're coming in to get a pair of shoes. So if there's anyone in here, I promise I won't look," she giggled. 

Kaoru sucked her teeth and replied, "Misao, there isn't anyone in my bedroom." _"At least not physically."_

Misao began sculking around Kaoru's bedroom. _"There's got to be someone in here, I just know it!"_

Kaoru casually began inching over to where she had hung the portrait of Kenshin.

"Misao, you're suppose to be getting the shoes. What are you looking for?"

Before answering, she looked over to Kaoru and saw the portrait of Kenshin hanging behind her head.

"I thought you were going to hang that painting in the other room."

"Uhm.... I think it looks nicer in here," replied Kaoru as she quickly searched her brain for an explanation. "It matches the uhm.... uhm... wallpaper! That's right.... I thought the painting would blend in with the wallpaper in my bedroom," she smiled. _"I hope she buys that."_

Misao tilted her head sideways and said, "Hmm.... I can't really tell with you standing in front of the painting. Move over a little, I want to get a better look. It's always good to get a second opinion you know."

Kaoru could feel beads of sweat building upon her forehead.

"What do you mean second opinion? We're not talking about a major operation here, it's just a painting."

"Yes, I know its "just a painting," but I still want to look at it," replied Misao. "Now will you kindly step aside?"

While moving to the side, Kaoru inhaled deeply as she nervously watched Misao. She was hoping that Misao wouldn't notice what she had done to the painting.

"Yes, I think it does look good in that spot," remarked Misao after noting the contrast of the paining against the wallpaper. "You did a good job girl!"

Kaoru sighed and smiled, "I'm glad you approve Dr. Misao."

They both chuckled.

"I'll get the shoes for you," smiled Kaoru. _"Whew!! That was a close call!"_

While Kaoru was getting the shoes, Misao moved closer to the painting. She began scrutinizing it.

"Hmmm.... That's odd," said Misao as she squinted her eyes at the painting.

Kaoru quickly turned her head toward Misao and caught her staring at the painting. Her eyes widened in horror. _"Oh god! She.... she noticed! What do I do? I know, I'll try to act natural, that's it."_

"Uhm... What's odd Misao," she answered nonchantly.

"There seems to be a smudge or something on the painting. It looks like.... like lipstick on the man's cheek. I never noticed that before when I bought it," said Misao as she moved even closer to the painting. "The lipstick even looks.... fresh?"

Kaoru could feel her stomach knotting up. _"I've got to get her out of here now!"_

"Oh my, look at the time, I really have a lot of things to do today," said Kaoru as she grabbed Misao by the arm and rushed her out of the bedroom toward the front door. "Here's the shoes," she said while shoving them in her arms. "Wear them in good health!"

"Hold it right there Kaoru Kamiya," commanded Misao. Kaoru stood frozen.

"Something funny is going on here and I intend to find out," said Misao as she marched back into Kaoru's bedroom.

Kaoru lowered her head. _"I'm doomed!"_

Misao took one of Kaoru's tubes of lipstick and put it up against the painting.

"Ah ha! I see that your lipstick matches the one on the painting," said Misao. "Geez Kaoru, I didn't know you were that desperate."

"I'm not desperate," huffed Kaoru as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You're right, desperate is a poor choice of words," said Misao. "I think the right word in this case would be obsessed."

"Obsessed? You think I'm obsessed with this painting," asked Kaoru.

"Of course you are," answered Misao. "Why else would your lipstick be plastered all over the face of some imaginary man in a painting?"

"Kenshin is **not** an imaginary man," hissed Kaoru. "He is real!"

Misao eyed her suspiciously. "And just how do you know that?"

Kaoru began to stutter. "I... uhm.... well...."

"Go on, spill it," demanded Misao. "There's no point in holding out on me now."

Kaoru frowned at her and said, "All right! I'll tell you everything."

"Wait," she replied while grinning wickedly, "let me sit down. I know this is going to be good."

Kaoru exhaled and began her story.

"After hanging the painting in my bedroom, I stood back to admire it. The more I looked at Kenshin's face, the more fascinated I had become by his portrait. For some reason, he felt so real to me. I started dreaming about him and even found myself talking to him when I was lonely. It was at that point that I knew I had better do something fast or else I would go crazy.

So I went to the place where you bought the painting. I spoke with Mr. Tsunan Tsukioka. He was the artist who painted Kenshin. Mr. Tsukioka said that six years ago he started out as a photographer for Trendy Men's magazine. He explained that his job was to go out and find fresh faces to photograph for the magazine.

Mr. Tsukioka saw Kenshin one day sitting on a bench reading a book under a Cherry Blossom tree. In the background, there were Cherry blossom leaves drifting to the ground. That setting made the perfect picture. The people at Trendy Men's magazine were so impressed by Kenshin's features, that they immediately hired him to become one of their male models."

"Oh my god," exclaimed Misao as she sprung up off the bed. "A male model! That sounds so exciting! So what happened to him?"

Kaoru cast her eyes downward and answered, "Unfortunately, Mr. Tsukioka didn't have any more information for me. He said that after Trendy Men's magazine relocated, he went on to pursue a career in art. He and Kenshin remained good friends and stayed in contact for a while, that is, until their careers began to conflict. 

Mr. Tsukioka spent most of his time on his artwork and Kenshin had become a hot item in the modeling industry. Last he heard, Kenshin had moved out of the country taking jobs with various high class modeling agencies.

"A male model huh? That's not bad Kaoru," smiled Misao. "My Aoshi would make an excellent male model, don't you think?" Misao started drooling as the image of Aoshi modeling a swimsuit popped up in her head.

"I guess so," replied Kaoru. An image of Aoshi also appeared in her head. It was one of Aoshi's icy blue eyes scaring away the sharks at the beach.

"And just what do you mean by that," hissed Misao.

"I don't mean to be offensive but it's just that, Aoshi is so reserved and you are definitely not. I still can't figure you two out."

"It's just like they say, "opposites attract," smiled Misao. "We've been living together for a year and half now. Aoshi is sooo romantic."

Kaoru stared at Misao in disbelief. _"Romantic? Handsome yes, romantic, no!"_

"I'll never forget the first time we met," sighed Misao as she went into a dreamlike state. "I was returning a book I had borrowed from the public library. Aoshi was recategorizing the books in the back section of the library. I was searching for a specific book when suddenly, I saw him. He was sooo handsome.

My heart began beating rapidly. I thought that I was just going to die. He turned and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. He ran toward me with out stretched arms and swept me off my feet. Aoshi began kissing me passionately. We really caused a scene that day."

Kaoru arched her eyebrow at Misao and said, "Uhm.... That's not how I remember the story. What I recall is that, **We** went to the library to return an overdue book that, **You** took out in, **My** name. **You** saw an ex-boyfriend of yours and decided to hide in the back of the library.

When Aoshi saw you lurking around the back of the library, he asked you if you needed assistance. That's when **You** started to hyperventilate. Aoshi caught you as your knees weakened. After helping you into a chair, he brought you a glass of water. You dranked the water down so fast, that you started choking. Aoshi had to quickly give you CPR. You really did cause a scene that day Misao," giggled Kaoru.

"Geez Kaoru, you take the romance out of everything," pouted Misao.

"I'm sorry Misao, but that **is** the way I remembered how you and Aoshi met. But if it makes you feel any better, I must admit, I've never seen anyone give CPR the way Aoshi did. He really took a long time. I was wondering when he was going to come up for air."

"He was just being thorough," blushed Misao. They both started laughing.

"I'm really glad things worked out for you two," smiled Kaoru. "But as for me, well, it's hopeless."

"Don't say that Kaoru," replied Misao as she rested her hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "I already told you, there's this really cute and nice guy that works with Aoshi that I want you to meet."

"Misao, I don't want to...."

"Sorry, but I've already set things up for Friday night," stated Misao.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. She jerked away from Misao yelling, "What!! How could you go behind my back and set me up on another blind date! I told you...."

"I know what you told me Kaoru, but I'm sure once you meet Aoshi's friend you'll like him," said Misao in a convincing tone. "It's not like you have to marry him or anything. It's just a date. We can double date if you want."

"What I want is for you to butt out of my business Misao," replied Kaoru as she folded her arms and turned her head.

_"I hope I didn't over do it this time. Poor Kaoru. Oh, that's right! I have a picture of the guy in my purse. Maybe she will change her mind if she sees how cute he is."_

"Here, take a look at him Kaoru. He's really, really cute," she said as she tried showing Kaoru the picture.

Kaoru turned her head from side to side, "No. I don't want to look at him. If I do, then you will think what you did was right."

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry about that," replied Misao as she lowered her head. "I promise not to do it again."

"Promise...."

"Promise."

"Well.... okay," said Kaoru as she unfolded her arms. "I'll forgive you.... This time!"

"Thank you Kaoru," smiled Misao. "So... Do you want see what he looks like?"

"Misao!!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Misao, I swear, you're going to be the absolute death of me," frowned Kaoru as she snatched the picture from Misao. "If I look at it, will you stop bugging me?"

Misao smiled and nodded.

Kaoru glanced at the picture. The man had dark hair and green eyes. "Hmm... he is kind of cute."

"See, I told you," smiled Misao.

"Hold on, don't get any ideas," she reprimanded. "I said he was cute, I didn't say that I wanted to date a librarian. That's your thing Misao."

"Well.... You might change your mind when I tell you that he also works as a freelance photographer," smirked Misao.

Kaoru arched her eyebrow toward the picture. "Freelance photographer huh?"

"Yes that's right," she smiled. "Who knows, he might have some leads on where you could find "Kenshin" if you are still interested."

_"I know Misao is just saying that to get me to go out with this guy, but if it means finding Kenshin, maybe I'll risk it."_

"Well.... okay, just one date," said Kaoru.

Misao jumped up and hugged Kaoru. "I just knew you would go! This is going to be so much fun! I haven't been on a double date with you in years. We have to find something to wear. Come on Kaoru," she said while dragging her by the arm to the bedroom. "We have to look our best for our dates when we go out Friday night. I've booked reservations at the Akabeko. It's a really nice restaurant."

As Misao went on and on with her conversation, Kaoru sighed inwardly, _"What have I gotten myself into."_

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN, Kenshin was finishing up another modeling session.

"Ok, that's a wrap folks," said the lead photographer. 

All the models yawn and stretched from the long day. Kenshin glanced around at his surroundings and uttered, "It's good to be back in the country again. I've really missed Tokyo. I'm sure the place has changed a lot over the past six years."

"Yes sir, that's a great idea," said the lead photographer as he conversed on his cell phone. "I'll tell the others about our plans. Good night sir."

"Where are we headed now," complained one model.

"Don't worry, we're not leaving the country yet," responded the lead photographer. "Tomorrow, we're going to shoot outside of a quaint little restaurant called the Akabeko."

_"The Akabeko... I haven't been to that place in years," sighed Kenshin. "Their food was always very good. Maybe I can go in and grab a bite or two, in between shooting sessions."_

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru gets a painting as a gift. She falls hopelessly in love with the man in the painting. In order to preserve her sanity, Kaoru decides to find the mysterious man in the painting. The Portrait, Romance/comedy/AU Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


[Please Note: This story doesn't follow the manga or TV anime. The characters will be OOC for the purpose of this story. Also, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. So sit back, relax and let's have some fun. ^_^ Thank you.]

  
  


**THE PORTRAIT  
Part Four**

  
  


_"Well.... okay, just one date," said Kaoru._

Misao jumped up and hugged Kaoru. "....This is going to be so much fun! We have to look our best for our dates when we go to the Akabeko on Friday." 

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN..... "Tomorrow, we're going to shoot outside of a quaint little restaurant called the Akabeko," responded the lead photographer.

"The Akabeko... I haven't been to that place in years," sighed Kenshin. "Their food was always very good. Maybe I can go in and grab a bite or two, in between shooting sessions."

***************************   


It was Friday night. Misao, Kaoru and Aoshi were sitting in a dark corner booth at the Akabeko, waiting patiently for Kaoru's date to show up. Kaoru's stomach growled loudly. Aoshi and Misao glanced over to her. She blushed from embarrassment and gave a fake smile. She took the menu and covered her face.

_"Mou! What's keeping him! I'll probably starve to death before he shows up."_

Kaoru peered over her menu and glanced over to Misao. She made eye signals toward Misao's watch. Misao knew that Kaoru was getting anxious because her date was running late. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Kaoru. Misao then turned to Aoshi and asked, "What's keeping your friend? He should have been here by now."

Before Aoshi responded, he spotted his friend. Misao glanced into the direction Aoshi was staring.

"Is that him Aoshi?"

"Yes."

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" shrilled Misao as she stood and beckoned for Aoshi's friend to join them.

Aoshi glanced upward and shushed her, "Shhhhh...." 

Misao quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes," she said in a hushed tone.

Kaoru giggled at Misao. Her eyes then shifted toward the handsome man approaching their table. The closer he got, the more she thought, _"Hmm.... not bad. He looks better than his picture. Maybe there is hope for me after all."_

Misao made the introductions by first turning to Kaoru saying, "Kaoru, this is Yoshihito Ushiba, he works at the library with Aoshi." She then turned to Yoshihito and said, "Yoshihito, this is Kaoru Kamiya, she is a Phys. Ed. teacher at the elementary school where I work."

They both bowed respectfully to one another. Yoshihito sat next to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled at him and said, "So... did you have to work late today?"

He took his finger and put it to his lips and shushed her, "Shhhh....."

Kaoru blushed and said in a hushed tone, "Sorry, I didn't know I was speaking so loud. Uhm... did you have to work late," she softly uttered.

"Yes," he softly replied.

"Do you like working in the library?" she asked in a hush tone.

"Yes," he softly responded.

"What do you do in the library?" she asked in a tone just above a whisper.

"Read books," he whispered back.

Kaoru smiled at him while thinking, _"This is going to be a long evening."_

  


OUTSIDE the Akabeko, the camera crew had finally arrived and was now setting up things for their photo shoot. They were detained earlier by the thunder shower.

"I'm glad it stopped raining," remarked Kenshin as he looked into the sky. "I was really hoping to get a meal at the Akabeko. They make the best home cooked meals in town."

"Maybe I'll come with you," replied a voice approaching him from behind.

Kenshin turned and saw Megumi Takani sauntering toward him. The sultry model was now standing in front of him smiling. She wrapped her arms around his waist and in a deep sexy voice said, "I've always wanted to have you for dinner.... Kenshin." (wink, wink.)

Sweat drops began to form on Kenshin's head. He smiled at her while trying to break her grip.

"Don't even think about food," said Kamatari Honjou as he pulled Kenshin away from Megumi. "We are waaay behind schedule. I need to get make up on you. And just look at your hair! My god! It's a mess! Now come along," he said while grabbing Kenshin by the hand, "We have to hurry." They both went inside the trailer.

Megumi stood frustrated by Kamatari. "Argghh!! That Kamatari always ruin things for me. I was so close to getting Kenshin all by myself. I guess that means I'll have to try even harder next time."

Okon and Omasu rushed over to Megumi. "Miss Megumi, we must hurry and get you ready," said Okon. "You don't want the director to come back and find you not ready," said Omasu.

"Yes, yes I know," replied Megumi as she flipped her long silky black hair around. "Lead the way," she said while following them back to her trailer.

  


INSIDE the restaurant, Kaoru had finished her salad and was now waiting for the main course. She smiled at Yoshihito and then turned her head thinking, _"This guy is as fun as a root canal without anesthesia. I've got to get out of here before I die of boredom."_

She whispered to Yoshihito, "I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be right back." Kaoru stood up and headed toward the ladies room.

"I'm going too," said Misao as she followed Kaoru to the ladies room.

When Kaoru and Misao entered the ladies room, Kenshin walked into the Akabeko and sat at the bar.

"May I have a small plate of rice and fish," asked Kenshin.

"Yes sir," said Tae. "Coming right up."

While Kaoru and Misao was in the ladies room, Kaoru was pacing the floor.

"Misao, how could you do this to me," fumed Kaoru. "I thought we were suppose to have fun."

"What do you mean? Aren't you having fun?"

"Are you serious?" asked Kaoru as she widened her eyes at Misao. "I'm bored half to death out there. And if he shushes me one more time, I'm going to SCREAM!!!"

Kenshin looked up when he heard the loud voices coming from the ladies restroom. Tae smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is okay in there. I'll go check on them. Just relax and enjoy your meal sir."

Misao quickly covered Kaoru's mouth, "Shhhh..... keep your voice down."

"Misao! Don't you start shushing me!" shouted Kaoru, "I'm sick and tired of being QUITE!!!!"

Tae rushed into the ladies room and said, "Shhhh..... you ladies are disturbing my customers. Please keep your voices down or I'll have to ask you to....... Kaoru? Misao?"

Kaoru and Misao looked at the woman and said, "Tae? Tae Sekihara? is that really you?"

She nodded. Kaoru and Misao screamed, "Oh... my... goooodddd!!!!"

The customers sitting nearest the ladies restroom all stared at one another after hearing the girls scream.

"Shhhh!! we have to keep quite," whispered Tae.

"Sorry, sorry," said Kaoru and Misao.

"I said we have to be quite, but that doesn't mean I can't get a hug from my two best friends," smiled Tae. They all wrapped their arms around one another and did a group hug.

"Wow! It's been so long since we've seen you," said Misao.

"We had a lot of fun in home economics classes during high school didn't we," smiled Kaoru.

"Yes we did," smiled Tae.

"What brings you back to Tokyo?"

"My uncle turned over full ownership of the Akabeko to me," replied Tae. "It has always been my dream to run my own restaurant."

"I thought about doing that too," said Kaoru.

Misao giggled and said, "You're kidding right? You cook? I don't think so."

"I think I'm a pretty good cook," pouted Kaoru. "At least that's what the Home Ec. teacher said. He even took some of my meals home with him."

Tae smiled and said, "I hate to tell you this Kaoru, but the teacher took your meals to use as an exhibit in the biology class he taught. He used your meals to discuss the theory of evolution."

They all laughed.

"Okay, so I'm a lousy cook," smiled Kaoru. "And you should be grateful for that. I'll always keep you in business by not cooking."

They all laughed again. Tae smiled and said, "I must be going, I have customers to attend to. Please stop by tomorrow before I open. We can all sit and chat about old times over a cup of tea."

"Sounds real good," said Kaoru as she waved to Tae good bye.

"So, do you feel better," asked Misao.

"Well.... a little," smiled Kaoru.

"Let's go back out to our dates before they think we fell in," chuckled Misao.

As Misao and Kaoru were exiting the ladies room, Kenshin was standing at the bar paying his bill.

"Misao wait," said Kaoru as she suddenly looked around. "I forgot my purse on the sink. I'll catch up with you in a moment."

"Okay," replied Misao. "But don't take too long."

As Kaoru went back to get her purse, Kenshin walked passed the ladies room door and out of the restaurant.

Kaoru exited the ladies room and went back to her table. Yoshihito was reading a book.

Kaoru sighed, _"Oh god, please let this night end."_

Suddenly, Kaoru heard a lot of commotion outside. _"I wonder what all the noise is about?"_

Tae came over to their table with a special treat.

"Oh Tae, you shouldn't have," smiled Kaoru as she looked at the box of chocolates.

"It's no problem," said Tae. "This is really a special day for me. First, I run into two of my best friends and then, I find out that my restaurant is a backdrop for a photography session."

Kaoru eyed her friend curiously and asked, "Photography session?"

"Yes," answered Tae. "There are some models out there...."

After hearing the word "models", Kaoru jumped up and said, "Excuse me everyone, I'll be right back."

Misao grabbed hold of Kaoru's hand. "You just sat down. Where are you going now?"

"Uhm.... I'm going outside.... for....uhm.... a smoke," replied Kaoru. "That's right. I'm going outside for a smoke."

Misao's eyes widened at Kaoru. "But... You don't smoke."

"I do now," said Kaoru as she jerked away from Misao. While passing the table nearest the door, Kaoru grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the table. The woman at the table remained silent when she saw Kaoru taking the pack of cigarettes.

After returning from the men's room, Saitoh looked down at the table and back up to Tokio.

"Tokio, where's my cigarettes," Saitoh flatly asked.

"How should I know," smirked Tokio as she continued looking at her menu.

Kaoru rushed outside and squinted her eyes toward the models.

_"I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but somehow, I have this feeling that he is here somewhere."_

Kaoru stood on top of her toes trying to see. Misao came outside.

"Smoking huh," she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"I know I lied Misao, but I just had to come out here. I think Kenshin is here. I can feel it."

"Kaoru, forget about him. You have someone in their waiting for you."

"Who? The librarian?"

"Yes, Yoshihito says that you're really cute and he really likes you."

"Hmm... It strange how he seems to say so much to you and all I get from him is "shhhh."

"Okay, so he likes quite women, big deal."

"Forget Misao," said Kaoru as she climbed on top of the mailbox. "You can put that librarian back on the bookshelf. I'm waiting for Kenshin. I know he's...."

Suddenly, Misao saw Kaoru's knees began to weaken.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! What's the matter?"

"Its..... Its....." Kaoru stuttered and pointed over the crowd toward the models.

Misao jumped up on top of the mailbox and looked at all the male models strutting down a carpeted runway. 

"Oh my god! I've never seen so many hunks in my lifetime. But, I still don't see him. You would think a red-headed guy would stick out like a sore thumb."

Kaoru twisted Misao's head to the left. Misao saw a handsome young man with fiery red hair standing on the side, waiting to walk down the carpeted runway.

"He's.... he's gorgeous," breathed Kaoru as her heart began pounding. "I can't take my eyes off him."

It was now Kenshin's turn to walk up the runway. Kaoru felt her self drooling as she watched him rise to his feet. Kenshin was now walking on the carpeted runway.

The director shouted, "Come on, work with me baka deshi! Work with me!"

Kenshin glared over to his director, Hiko Seijuro, thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi School of Modeling. 

"I don't know how I got stuck with him," complained Hiko. He noticed that his cup was empty. He lifted his cup and Okon and Omasu rushed over to fill it immediately. They both blushed and smiled at him.

Kenshin just shook his head. As he continued walking he looked up and saw Kaoru. Their eyes locked on to each other.

_"Who is that beautiful young girl?"_

Kenshin was startled out of his trance by Hiko's voice. 

"Come on baka deshi! Pay attention to what you're doing! I'm paying you to work!"

"Misao, I... I think he was staring at me," sighed Kaoru as she blushed furiously.

"I think he was too," smiled Misao. She then grinned wickedly and said, "Let's get his attention again."

"No Misao..."

Before Kaoru could stop her Misao yelled, "Hey Himura! Strut your stuff!!"

"Misao!!"

Kenshin looked over to them upon hearing his name. He smiled at Kaoru. She blushed in return.

"Don't just stand there Kenshin," yelled Kamatari. "Give the ladies a show."

Kenshin smiled inwardly, _"So they want to see a show? Ok, I guess I'll have to give the beautiful ladies a show."_

Kenshin took the rubber band out of his hair and shook his head around causing his fiery red-hair to blaze in the sunlight. Kaoru's palms began to get sweaty. Next Kenshin unbutton the top four buttons of his shirt, revealing his bare chest. He nodded to the music mixer. The music mixer put on a CD. Kenshin started dancing to Right Said Fred's song, I'm Too Sexy.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt,   
too sexy for my shirt,   
So sexy it hurts.   
And I'm too sexy for Milan,   
too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan

The crowd went wild as they watch Kenshin flexing his muscles and gyrating to the music. Kaoru's knees gave in after he turned and flashed a smile just for her.

Misao tried to grab her, "Kaoru!"

She slipped off the mailbox on to the ground. Kenshin turned around once more but didn't see her standing up on the mailbox.

_"Where did she go?"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru gets a painting as a gift. She falls hopelessly in love with the man in the painting. In order to preserve her sanity, Kaoru decides to find the mysterious man in the painting. The Portrait, Romance/comedy/AU Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


[Please Note: This story doesn't follow the manga or TV anime. The characters will be OOC for the purpose of this story. Also, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. So sit back, relax and let's have some fun. ^_^ Thank you.]

  
  


**THE PORTRAIT  
Part Five**

  
  


_Kaoru slipped off the mailbox on to the ground. Kenshin turned around once more but didn't see her standing up on the mailbox._

"Where did she go?"

***************************   


Kenshin jumped on top of a chair and saw that she had fallen to the ground. "Stop the cameras!" he shouted as he rushed over toward Kaoru.

"Not again," sighed Hiko. "Okay everyone, while my baka deshi go on his rescue mission, we can all take a break."

"Kaoru, are you all right?" asked Misao.

Kaoru winced in pain from the scrapes she received on her knees. "I guess so," she replied as she glanced down toward her knees.

Kaoru felt a presence towering over her. She looked up and saw Kenshin kneeling down beside her.

"It's.... It's you..... Ken..shin," she stammered.

Kenshin smiled and asked, "Are you alright Miss...."

"My name is Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya and yes I think I'm okay," she blushed.

"Please allow me to help you up," he said while locking his arm under hers helping her to stand.

Kaoru blushed as she stood. "Thank you for helping me," she smiled. "You didn't have to stop your work just for me."

"It was the least I could do after seeing you fall," he said while smiling down at her.

Kaoru blushed deeply from embarrassment.

  


Off to the side, two young boys were looking in the back window of the Akabeko. With their hands and faces pressed against the glass, they peered in at all the fresh baked foods being prepared in the kitchen.

"Those hot sweet potatoes sure looks good," said Yutaro Tsukayama as he licked his lips.

"Yeah, I can almost taste it," replied Yahiko Myojin as he stood drooling at the window.

"It's too bad we spent all our money playing video games," sighed Yutaro.

"Why don't you ask your uncle for some more money?"

"Uncle Raijuta hates it when I spend my allowance too fast," said Yutaro. "Why don't you ask your Uncle Shigure or Aunt Toki for some money?"

"Nah, I can't," sighed Yahiko. "If I don't get any food soon, I'll starve to death."

Yutaro nodded. Then he looked over and saw Kenshin talking to Kaoru. An evil grin grew upon his face.

"Hey Yahiko, I bet you can't snatch the wallet off that red headed wuss over there."

Yahiko looked and saw Kenshin. He noticed Kenshin's wallet sticking out. "Heh, heh, heh. It'll be like taking candy from a baby. While that wuss is talking to that ugly girl, I'll snatch his wallet before he even know that it is missing," boasted Yahiko.

  


"I hope you are well enough to stay for the rest of my photo shoot," smiled Kenshin.

"She would love to stay," Misao cheerfully replied.

Suddenly, Kenshin felt someone bump into him.

"Oroo!"

Kaoru looked and saw a spiky head boy running away.

"That little brat just stole your wallet," yelled Kaoru as she immediately went in pursuit of Yahiko.

Upon catching up to him, Kaoru wrestled Yahiko to the ground.

"Hey! Get off me you ugly girl," said Yahiko as he was struggling to get free from Kaoru's grasp.

Kenshin and Misao ran over and found Yahiko and Kaoru rolling around in the mud. Finally Kaoru snatched Kenshin's wallet back shouting, "Give me that wallet you little imp!" She held on to it tightly so he wouldn't take it again.

Kenshin leaned over and helped Kaoru up. Yahiko tried to crawl away. Misao stood glaring down to him.

"Oh no you don't," she said while standing in his path.

Kenshin bent down and while helping Yahiko up, placed some money into his hand. "Here you go kid," he said while smiling at Yahiko. "Next time, just ask."

Yahiko looked at his money. "Hey, what's this for?"

"Isn't it what you wanted?"

Yahiko grew angry and threw the money back at Kenshin. "I don't need your stinking charity!"

Kaoru whacked him in the back of the head. "Why you ungrateful little brat! You should be glad that Kenshin hasn't called the police on you. Apologize to Mr. Himura right now!"

Yahiko looked at Kaoru. Her clothes were all mudied and she had dirt surrounding her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do you ugly raccoon girl," smirked Yahiko. "Besides, if he didn't have his wallet sitting out like that, I wouldn't have tried to take it. It's all his fault!"

Kaoru swung at Yahiko but missed. He laughed and chanted, "Missed me! Missed me! Ugly racoon girl missed me!"

Yutaro rushed over and grabbed Yahiko by the collar saying, "We have to leave now!" He pointed toward Saitoh standing outside of the Akabeko smoking. The two boys ran off.

Kaoru went to chase after him, but Kenshin grabbed her back. "It's okay, there's no harm done."

"That's easy for you to say," fumed Kaoru. "Look at me, I'm a mess! It's all no thanks to that little brat!

_"If I ever catch him again, I'll make him pay for what he did to me! I'm so embarrassed standing in front of a super model like Kenshin looking like a bag lady!"_

Kenshin saw that Kaoru was not only muddy but she also had some bruises on her legs and arms.

_"This is all my fault," sighed Kenshin. "I shouldn't have allowed her to chase after the boy. I could have caught him myself. Now she's ruined her clothes and obtained those cuts and bruises because of me. I must help her."_

"Please come back to my trailer," said Kenshin. "You can change into some clean clothes while I get the staff doctor to look over your cuts and bruises."

Kaoru blushed slightly. "Well, I don't know. I...."

"Your friend can come too," said Kenshin.

"Sure, we'll come back to the trailer with you," smiled Misao. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She looked down and saw that it was Aoshi paging her. "Uhm... hold on," she said while taking out her cell phone.

While Misao was explaining to Aoshi what had happened, Kenshin gazed over to Kaoru.

_"Kaoru.... that's a lovely name for a beautiful young girl."_

He smiled as he saw her blushing. "Don't worry Miss.... Kaoru.... Is it okay for me to call you Kaoru?"

Kaoru nods yes.

"If you are wondering whether it is safe to come back with me to my trailer, I can assure you that I won't eat you for dinner."

Kaoru giggled and said, "Okay. Thank you... Mr. Himura."

"Please.... call me Kenshin," he smiled.

"Thank you.... Kenshin," she blushed.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Kaoru blushed furiously and shook her head no.

"Well, you are. You're very beautiful," he smiled.

Kaoru felt herself melting as she stood next to him. Her knees started to weaken.

Kenshin caught her before she fell.

"Are you all right?"

"Sorry, I felt a little dizzy," she blushed. "Don't worry, I'm fine now."

Kenshin scooped her up in his arms. "I think I should carry you back to the trailer. You've probably weakened yourself from all that exertion."

"No, I'll be fine, please don't get your clothes all dirty carrying me."

Kenshin smiled at her and said, "It's only clothes." Kaoru blushed.

Aoshi and Yoshihito rushed out. Yoshihito saw Kaoru covered in mud and cradled in Kenshin's arms.

He gasps and asked, "What happened?"

"First, she fell off that mailbox over there," answered Misao as she pointed over to the mailbox, "and then she wrestled down a little street brat who tried to steal Himura's wallet."

He moved closer to Kenshin and then suddenly scooped Kaoru out of Kenshin's arms saying, "Thank you sir, but I'll take care of her now."

Kaoru frowned as she was being whisked away from the warmth of Kenshin's arms and gathered up into Yoshihito's cold arms.

_"Mou! I finally meet the man of my dreams, who smells of rich sandlewood only to be replaced by a man who smells like dusty book covers."_

As Yoshihito turned away from Kenshin, Kaoru peered around his arms to gaze back at Kenshin. Their eyes met briefly saying,

_"Goodbye Kenshin, if only...."_

_"Yes.... I know. Goodbye Kaoru and take care."_

With that, Kenshin turned and walked back toward the other models.

Aoshi and Misao walked in silence along side Kaoru and Yoshihito. Misao glimpse over and caught the disappointment displayed upon her best friends face.

_"Sorry Kaoru, I guess I screwed up again for you," sighed Misao. "But I swear, I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll find you a date even if it kills me!"_

Suddenly, Yoshihito and Aoshi's pagers went off simultaneously. Aoshi looked down at the number on his pager. He glanced over to Yoshihito and uttered, "Code red." Yoshihito nodded.

Misao cocked her head at the pager hanging out of Aoshi's pocket and asked, "Code red? At the library?"

"Yes. Code red means that we've just got a shipment of rare books," answered Aoshi.

Yoshihito stared at Aoshi and then asked, "Could it be?"

"Yes."

"Gone With the Wind?"

"Yes."

Suddenly a loud thud was heard.

"Ouch!"

"Shhhh!"

"Don't shush me you idiot! What'd you drop me for," yelled Kaoru as she rubbed her sore buns.

"Sorry, but I've waited all my life to get my hands on a rare copy of Gone With the Wind," said Yoshishito. "That book is a classic. Maybe we could go out again sometime," he said as he rushed off.

"Not in this lifetime," scowled Kaoru. "The nerve of that guy dropping me like that," she said while standing to dust herself off.

Icy blue eyes stared over to Misao.

Misao knew that look. "I know Aoshi, you have to go too," she said while casting her eyes downward.

"Will you wait up for me?" he asked.

Misao jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck saying, "Of course I will!"

She tried pressing her lips into his, but he moved back whispering, "Remember our rules, not in public."

"Oh I forgot," she blushed. "But I'm sure you'll make up for it tonight," she winked.

"Tonight," he said in a husky tone before leaving her behind.

Misao's knees began to weaken as she watched him leave. She was drooling while imagining what Aoshi had in mind for her later.

Kaoru caught Misao before she fell.

"Get a grip on yourself Misao," she said as she held on to her.

"I can't help it," she replied while grinning wickedly. "Silent lovers are the best!" She started blushing and drifting off again.

"Earth to Misao, Earth to Misao, come in Misao," signaled Kaoru.

Misao was startled out of her trance at the sight of Kaoru waving her hand back and forth in front of her face and calling her name.

"Misao, I was sooo close to him," sighed Kaoru as she poked her bottom lip out.

"I know," nodded Misao. "You two seem so perfect together. It's too bad he left."

"He wouldn't have left if Mr. Shhhh, hadn't yanked me out of Kenshin's arms. Now my chance with him is over," she sniffed. "I'll never get an opportunity like that again."

"Never say never," smiled Misao as she rested her hand upon her saddened friend's shoulder. "I'll get you a date with him."

"How... how are you going to do that," sniffed Kaoru.

"Don't worry leave it to me." Misao looked at Kaoru's knees. Then she looked over to where Kenshin was.

"Uhm.... take a deep breath Kaoru, this may hurt a little."

"What are you talking about Misa......"

Kaoru was abruptly cut off as Misao shoved her to the ground and stomped on her bruised knees.

"Ouch!!!" hollered Kaoru as she grasped her knees. "Are you crazy!!"

Kenshin turned around upon hearing Kaoru holler. As he ran over, Misao quickly brushed off her shoe print on Kaoru's knees and whispered, "Keep acting like you're hurt. I think your prince charming is on his way over."

"Whose acting? That really did hurt Misao," she whimpered while examining her sore knees. "My knees will probably be black and blue by tomorr....."

She stopped mid-sentence when she felt someone towering over her. She looked up and saw Kenshin. Kaoru sat frozen.

"What happened?" he asked while looking at her swollen reddened knees.

"That jerk of a boyfriend she had dropped her on the ground and took off," answered Misao as she winked to Kaoru.

Kenshin didn't notice Misao winking to Kaoru. He was concentrating on Kaoru. He frowned as he saw how helpless she looked. "Where is he now?" _("So that I can make him pay for dropping such a delicate flower.")_

"He's.... He's......" she tried thinking real fast then said, "He's.... Gone with the wind," she sobbed.

Kenshin wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Kaoru. I'll help you."

Kaoru loved the way he said her name.

Misao smiled inwardly while watching Kenshin and Kaoru thinking, _"So far, so good."_

"This time no arguments," Kenshin firmly said. "I'm taking you back to my trailer so that the staff doctor can look over your bruised knees."

"Thank you.... Kenshin," she smiled.

Kenshin rushed her to his trailer. Misao opened the door as Kenshin entered and placed Kaoru on his couch.

"Please lie still until I return. I'll only be a moment," said Kenshin. Kaoru nodded. Kenshin rushed out of the trailer.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Kaoru. "I can't believe I'm here. I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me."

Misao reached over to pinch Kaoru's arm. Kaoru jerked her arm away and said, "Don't even think about it!"

Misao started giggling, Kaoru giggled too.

Kenshin looked around for the doctor. He saw Kamatari. He rushed over to him saying, "Kamatari, please hurry and summon Dr. Genzai."

"Are you sick," said Kamatari as he started feeling Kenshin's forehead. 

"No, I'm fine," he said while waving away Kamatari's hand. "There's someone in my trailer who needs to see Dr. Genzai right away."

Kamatari rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. "Don't tell me. Another fan got hurt and you feel it's your duty to help them."

"Yes, I do. The poor girl wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't because of me," sighed Kenshin. "Now hurry and stop arguing."

"Ok, but I'm not the one that has to answer to the director," retorted Kamatari as he left.

"I'll deal with my Shishou. But right now, I need to check on that poor girl."

Kenshin re-entered the trailer. He knelt down beside Kaoru.

"How are you feeling," he asked while glancing down at her knees.

"Much better," she blushed. "You really shouldn't go through any trouble for me. I'm fine now. I should leave. I don't want to stop you from your work."

"No, please stay until the doctor comes," insisted Kenshin. "I wouldn't want you to get an infection or anything."

_"He's so sweet to worry over me like that. I've never had a guy do that to me."_

_"She is so compassionate and innocent. Two qualities I haven't seen in a long time."_

"Please help yourself to some refreshments," said Kenshin as he pointed to the food and drink on the counter. "I'll get the shower ready for you and find you some fresh clothes."

As Kenshin went into the back, the girls giggled when the heard the water running.

"Hey this turned out better than I expected," whispered Misao. "Maybe you two can take a shower together."

Kaoru blushed furiously and smacked Misao on the shoulder, "You have such a dirty mind Misao."

"I know," she giggled softly. "Listen, there's no need for me to stick around. I think you can take it from here."

"Misao, don't you dare leave me," pleaded Kaoru as she grabbed hold of Misao's sleeves.

"You're a big girl now Kaoru, I have to go home and prepare for Aoshi." (wink, wink).

Kaoru heard Kenshin singing softly while preparing the shower. She blushed and thought,

_"Oh my god! I'm alone in the trailer with the most incredibly handsome guy in the world. What do I do now?"_

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru gets a painting as a gift. She falls hopelessly in love with the man in the painting. In order to preserve her sanity, Kaoru decides to find the mysterious man in the painting. The Portrait, Romance/comedy/AU Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


[Please Note: This story doesn't follow the manga or TV anime. The characters will be OOC for the purpose of this story. Also, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. So sit back, relax and let's have some fun. ^_^ Thank you.]

  
  


**THE PORTRAIT  
Part Six**

  
  


__

"Misao, don't you dare leave me," pleaded Kaoru as she grabbed hold of Misao's sleeves.

"You're a big girl now Kaoru, I have to go home and prepare for Aoshi." (wink, wink). 

Kaoru her Kenshin humming while preparing the shower. She blushed and thought, "What do I do now?"

***************************   


Kenshin walked back into the area where Kaoru was seated. He noticed that she was sitting on a metal folding chair and not on the couch where he had left her.

"Why are you sitting on that hard chair?"

"I didn't want to dirty your lovely sofa with my dirty clothes," she bashfully said.

He smiled thinking on how considerate she was.

"Your shower is ready now. Please follow me, I'll lead you to the bathroom," said Kenshin as he escorted Kaoru toward the back of the trailer.

"I have a clean yukata and clean towels in the bathroom for you. Just leave your dirty clothes on the floor outside of the door, I'll take care of them for you."

"Thank you Kenshin," smiled Kaoru as she opened the bathroom door. Kaoru looked inside and noticed that there wasn't a shower curtain and that the bathroom door didn't have a lock.

"Uhm.... excuse me Kenshin, but there seem to be no lock on the bathroom door," she said as her cheeks hinted a shade of pink.

Kenshin scratched his head and replied, "I've never requested a lock for the door since I'm the only one who uses it."

He suddenly noticed her fidgeting as her face turned beet red. Kenshin cast her a mischievous look and said, "But don't worry, I promise not to peek."

"You better not peek," yelled Kaoru as her face flushed red. "Or I'll beat you to a pulp, even if you are a super model! You got that," she said in a threatening tone while pointing her finger in his face.

"Yes ma'am," he meekly answered while cowering back from her sudden rage.

Kaoru quickly slammed the door to the bathroom. Kenshin chuckled. _"She sure has a hot temper, but... I think its kind of cute."_

Behind the bathroom door, was a full length mirror. Kaoru stood in the mirror, taking in her appearance.

_"Ewww.... I'm a mess."_ She lifted up her arm and smelled under it. _"Ewww.... I smell horrible too. It's no wonder he wants me to take a shower."_

She hurried and took her clothes off. Kaoru cracked the door and quickly placed her dirty clothes by the door as Kenshin had instructed. She heard footsteps coming toward the door. She became nervous.

_"Oh my god!! I'm completely naked and I'm standing behind a door with no lock!"_

Kaoru quickly leaned her back against the door praying that he wouldn't come in. She heard rustling sounds, like that of clothing and then sounds of echoed footsteps going back down the hallway. She cracked the door so that she could peek out at him.

Kaoru was taken back by the sight before her. Kenshin was drawing water in his kitchen sink. He then took her clothes and began washing them.

_"A super model that washes laundry? He really is strange."_

Next, she saw him picking up her bra and underwear. She saw him smiling widely as he looked at her blue satin underwear before putting them in the water to wash.

_"Oh my god!! He's probably a pervert or something! Why else would he offer to wash my clothes. He just wanted my underwear. Why me! sob, sob. Wait! What am I crying for? Kenshin is a super model, he can buy all the underwear he wants. I better hurry and take my shower before something else weird happens."_

Kaoru noticed a wide array of colognes. One of the bottles of cologne was almost empty. She picked it up and smelled it.

_"Mmmmm..... This one really smells good. I wonder what the name of this is._

She turned the bottle over and read, "Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu-Sou-Sen Musk. Knock out your dates with multiple splashes of Ryu-Sou-Sen Musk. Guaranteed to be effective." 

Kaoru smiled while smelling the bottle of cologne again and then sighed. _"I can see why he uses this one the most. I love how it smells."_

Kaoru finally got into the shower. While cleaning herself, she noticed water backing up inside the shower stall. She took her big toe and pushed back the shower stopper. The water began to drain out of the shower basin, but her big toe had suddenly gotten stuck in the shower grate. She tried pulling her toe out but it wouldn't budge.

_"Mou! Now my toe is stuck in this stupid shower grate. Why does things like this always happen to me!"_

Kaoru kept struggling as hard as she could. Every way she wiggled, her toe wouldn't come out.

Kenshin noticed strange sounds coming from the shower.

_"I wonder what she's doing in there?"_

He padded softly down the hallway and was now standing in front of the bathroom door. He put his ear against the door and heard muffled sounds.

"Why.... can't.... I.... get.... my..... toe..... out," she grumbled as she continued wiggling her toe around in the grate.

"Hmm.... if I squirt some shower gel on my foot and give it a good jerk, maybe my toe can slip right out." 

Kaoru took the shower gel and squirted it on her foot. As the gel oozed through her toes, she took both hands, grabbed hold of her leg and counted, "One, two, three.... OUCH!!"

In a flash, Kenshin opened the bathroom door. "Are you alright Kao.....ru?" 

Kenshin stood staring at a naked Kaoru in the shower. _"She's.... she's gorgeous."_

Kaoru froze momentarily before letting out a blood curdling scream. 

"Eeeeeeekkkkk!!!!! Get out of here you pervert!!!!" She started throwing everything she could find at him.

"Sorry!! Sorry," he said as he rushed back out the door. "I thought you were hurt!"

"No!! I'm not hurt! I've got my toe stuck in your defective shower grate!!"

Kenshin chuckled as he stood on the other side of the bathroom door.

"What's so funny," fumed Kaoru from inside the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just that the same thing happened to me," chuckled Kenshin. "The plumber promised to fix it but, well, I guess he forgot and so did I."

"What am I suppose to do? Stand here until I get sucked down the shower drain."

"No," he smiled. "I know a way to get you out but...."

"But what?"

Kenshin cleared his throat and answered, "But I'll have to come in."

Kaoru blushed furiously before asking, "Isn't there another way?"

Kenshin smiled again and replied, "No."

"Uhm.... uhm.... how about if you tell me what you usually do. I'm really good at following directions," she suggested while crossing her fingers and biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sure you are, but technically, I'm not suppose to have anyone else in my shower. If you fall trying to get loose I'll be in trouble."

Kaoru thought for a moment.

_"I would hate to get him in trouble. He's been so nice to me. I wonder what Misao would do? Hmmm.... She would definitely let him in. I guess..... I have no choice but to let him come in," she sighed._

"Okay, you can come in," she meekly replied, "But you have to promise to close your eyes and not to look at me."

"Alright I promise," he replied while chuckling inwardly.

Kaoru grew nervous as she watched the door opening slowly. _"I wished that I could cover myself with that towel or yukata but I can't reach it."_

Kenshin entered the bathroom with one hand covering his eyes.

"No peeking," she said while covering her chest and other body parts as best as she could.

"I promise, no peeking," he replied while feeling his way toward the shower.

"Wait! I want you to give me the yukata that's near your right hand."

Kenshin felt around until his hand touched the fabric of the yukata. Upon grabbing hold of it he said, "Okay, I have it. I'm going to turn my back as I hand it to you."

Kaoru quickly snatched the yukata out of Kenshin's hand.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No," she exclaimed while turning off the water and quickly slipping into the yukata. After tying the belt around her waist she looked over to Kenshin and said, "You can open your eyes now."

Kenshin opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kaoru. She stood blushing in the shower as the yukata was clinging against her wet body.

_"She looks just like an angel. So pure and innocent."_

"Kenshin you idiot! Quit standing there and help me out of here," she blushed and pouted.

He nodded and quickly got into the shower with her. While kneeling down, he couldn't help but admire her perfectly formed legs. He started to sweat.

_"Her legs are beautiful. So long, sleek and slender. I wished that I could..... Hmmmm.... Is it me or is it getting hot in here. I think I need a cold shower."_

Kaoru stood admiring his beautiful fiery red hair cascading all over his back. She felt herself about to drool. 

_"I would die just to run my hands in his fiery red hair. The portrait of him didn't do him justice. He is way to gorgeous for words. I wished that I could..... Hmm.... Is it me or is it getting hot in here. Maybe I should turn the cold water on."_

Kenshin gently took hold of her foot. Kaoru felt a sudden chill going up her spine. She bit her bottom lip hard to keep from moaning under his gentle touch.

"I see that you put shower gel on your foot. I think if we put a little more on your foot, your toe will slip right out. Do you mind if I do that?"

Kaoru blushed crimson in color before stammering her answer. "Uhm.... no, I don... don't mind."

Kenshin smiled and put a small amount of shower gel in his hands. He rubbed his hands together and then massaged her foot, working up the lather around her big toe. 

A sudden flash of heat raced through Kaoru's body.

_"His hands are so soft," she sighed. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I think I'm going to die from internal flames."_

Kenshin finally slipped her toe from out of the grate. He stood slowly and stepped out of the shower first and then helped Kaoru out.

"How does your toe feel now," he asked while looking down at her foot.

Kaoru blushed as she wiggled her toes. "It's fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she smiled.

"I'm glad," he said while softly gazing into her eyes. For a moment, they both felt as though time had frozen just for them. Kenshin moved closer to her. Their faces were within inches of each other when suddenly, Kenshin heard his pager. He looked down and saw that he was being paged by Hiko.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll leave another clean yukata for you on the door knob. While I'm out, I'll see if I can borrow some clothes from one of the other models for you to wear. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll wait right here for you," she said while blushing at him. Kenshin closed the door to the bathroom and left. Kaoru grabbed a towel and began drying herself off. She looked into the mirror behind the door and smiled widely, _"Kaoru Kamiya you are one lucky girl, that you are."_

Kenshin smiled happily at the thought of coming back to see Kaoru again. He hurried out of the trailer and over to Hiko. 

"You wanted to see me," he asked.

"Yes baka deshi," he said while arching his eyebrow to Kenshin. "I hear that you have a young lady in your trailer, you know my rules about that."

"Yes I know. But this is an emergency. That courageous young girl got her clothes dirty wrestling down a little thief. I left Miss Kaoru back in my trailer in the shower. I'm going to find some clean clothes for her.

Hiko eyed him suspiciously before saying, "Leave it to my baka deshi to get a woman in a shower and not know what to do with her." He laughed loudly.

"Shishou!!"

"Quit whimpering and go get me some more saki."

"Why can't someone else do it," whined Kenshin.

"Because I want you to do it. Now hurry up," ordered Hiko.

Megumi overheard Kenshin and Hiko's conversation. She rushed over to Kenshin and said, "Don't worry Sir Ken. I'll look after the young girl for you."

"Thank you Miss Megumi," smiled Kenshin.

"You know that I would do anything for you Sir Ken," she said while stroking his arm. Kenshin started blushing.

"Uhm.... Co.... Could you please tell Miss Kaoru I will be right back," he stuttered while getting from under her grasp.

"I will," smiled Megumi. After watching him rush off she smirked, "I most certainly will."

Megumi signaled for two of the security guards. She instructed them to wait outside of Kenshin's trailer.

Kaoru had put on the clean yukata and was now sitting on Kenshin's couch flipping through a magazine with Kenshin's picture in it.

_"Hmmm.... he is so handsome, maybe I should have let him take a shower with me like Misao suggested."_ She started giggling.

Suddenly, the trailer door opened. Kaoru was surprised to see a tall sultry looking model standing in the door way.

Kaoru silently gasped, "She's.... she's beautiful."

Megumi glanced down at her and asked, "Are you... Kaoru?"

"Yes, I am," she nervously answered.

"I'm Megumi Takani one of the top models around here," she snobbishly said. "Sir Ken told me to look after you.

"Why do you call him Sir Ken?"

"It's a little nickname I gave him. Sir Ken is a very chivalrous man. He shows concern for **every** young woman he meets. So don't think you are special because he has you in his trailer. Women come and go in here all the time. You must be the new flavor of the week. Hmmm.... let me guess... Country girl delight. Oh, ho, ho, ho!"

Kaoru grew angry. "What an awful thing to say!"

"I can say what I want," she smirked. "I'm a top model. I command a very high salary with my good looks and great body. You on the other hand, are a flat chested, scrawny little country girl who just happened to hustle your way into Sir Ken's trailer."

"It sounds to me like you're jealous because Kenshin doesn't want a slimy woman like you in his trailer," hissed Kaoru.

"Me? Jealous of you?" laughed Megumi. "On the contrary. I've got Sir Ken wrapped around my little finger. You're way out of your league country girl, go back to the rock you crawled out from. You don't deserve a man like Sir Ken."

Megumi pushed the door opened and two security guards came in. Kaoru's eyes widened upon seeing the security guards. 

"Take this.... this little raccoon back to wherever she belong," smirked Megumi.

"Wait! Let me go," she said while struggling against the guards. "Kenshin invited me to his trailer."

"Yes, that's what they all say," chuckled Megumi.

"Please! You have to believe me," she pleaded to the guards holding her. "He told me to wait for him here."

"Hurry and get her out of here," she told the guards. Kaoru tried calling out for Kenshin but the guards quickly covered her mouth. Megumi chuckled as she watched Kaoru being dragged away.

After an hour, Kenshin came back to his trailer only to find Megumi sitting on his couch. He looked around for Kaoru.

"Where is Kaoru?"

Megumi tried playing innocent. "Kaoru?" she asked while fluffy her long raven hair.

"Yes," said Kenshin as he searched the trailer. "You remember, she's the girl I asked you to look after until I returned. where....."

Megumi abruptly cut him off and answered, "Oh yes. She had to leave suddenly. But don't worry," said Megumi as she wrapped her arm into Kenshin's, "I'm sure she's fine. How about having a little drink with me."

"No, I've got to find her," he said as he rushed out of the trailer.

_"Kaoru, why did you leave me?"_

The guards had dropped her a few blocks from where Kenshin's trailer was. Kaoru walked the rest of the way home. By the time she got home she was in tears. She went into her bedroom and looked up at Kenshin's portrait. As she looked at his smiling face, tears began to stream down her cheeks as she whispered his name, _"Kenshin."_

  


Kenshin searched everywhere for Kaoru. He finally decided to visit his old friend Sanosuke Sagara at his radio station.

"Sano, how are you," said Kenshin as he hugged his good friend.

"Good to see you again Kenshin, when did you get back in town."

"I've been back for a little while," he replied. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, I'll do anything for you, just as long as money isn't involved," quipped Sano.

"I'm looking for a beautiful young girl by the name of Kaoru. One minute she was in my trailer, the next minute, she was gone. I don't know what happened to her."

"Still clueless with the ladies I see," smirked Sano. "Well don't worry, I'll solve your girl problems. But, it's going to cost you."

"Oro, how much," he sighed.

"Well, I've built up this tab at the Akabeko you see and....."

"Oro!"

"I'll take that as a yes," smiled Sano as he positioned his microphone. "So what does this dream girl look like?"

"She's has beautiful blue eyes, with dreamy dark eyelashes. She wore a blue ribbon in her long silky black hair. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail."

"Ok, I got it," said Sano. He positioned his microphone and said, "Hey everybody, Zanza your DJ is back! If you've just tuned in, you're listening to the hot jams of station B-A-D. Today I have a special guest with me. You all know him as that hot sexy model Kenshin Himura. Say hi Kenshin."

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. Sano waved him on to speak in the microphone.

"Ha.... Hello everyone," stuttered Kenshin. Sano chuckled.

"Okay ladies listen up. Kenshin's looking for a very special lady. If you have blue eyes and wear your hair in a long ponytail with a blue ribbon, then hurry down to station B-A-D little missy, because Kenshin's waiting for you. This next song is dedicated to Kenshin's little lady. It's by Foreigner," he said while putting on a CD.

**

I've been waiting, for a girl like you,   
to come into my life,   
  
I've been waiting, for someone new,   
to make me feel alive......

**

  


"See, that was easy," smiled Sano as the music continued playing.

"That wasn't what I had in mind Sano," sighed Kenshin while slumping down in his chair.

Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard outside the radio station. Kenshin rushed over to the window hoping to see Kaoru. Instead, he gasped and fell to the floor.

Sano stared at the red-headed swirly eyed man on the floor. "Kenshin? Kenshin?"

Then he looked out the window and gasped also. There were over 1,000 young blue-eyed girls all wearing long pony tails, with a blue ribbons. They were chanting, "Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!"

  
  
  
  



	7. Conclusion

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru gets a painting as a gift. She falls hopelessly in love with the man in the painting. In order to preserve her sanity, Kaoru decides to find the mysterious man in the painting. The Portrait, Romance/comedy/AU Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


[Please Note: This story doesn't follow the manga or TV anime. The characters will be OOC for the purpose of this story. Also, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. So sit back, relax and let's have some fun. ^_^ Thank you.]

  
  


**THE PORTRAIT  
Conclusion**

  
  


_Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard outside the radio station. Kenshin rushed over to the window hoping to see Kaoru. Instead, he gasped and fell to the floor._

Sano stared at the red-headed swirly eyed man on the floor. "Kenshin? Kenshin?"

Then he looked out the window and gasped also. There were over 1,000 young blue-eyed girls all wearing long pony tails, with a blue ribbons. They were chanting, "Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!"

***************************   


Sano shook Kenshin out of his daze. "Hey buddy, get up! We have to get you out of here!"

Kenshin finally stood up and glanced out the window again. "Oro.... How am I going to get past all those women?"

Sano stared at Kenshin for a moment then grinned wickedly saying, "Take off your shirt, I've got a great idea!"

Kenshin took off his shirt and handed it to Sano. A mischievous grin grew on Sano's face as he looked at Kenshin's bare chest.

"Nice sturdy chest," smirked Sano. "Want to go out for a drink with me later?" (wink, wink)

"Sano!!"

Sano laughed and whacked Kenshin on the back sending him flying into the wall. "I'm just kidding Kenshin, lighten up."

Kenshin laid against the wall, eyes swirling again.

"Here, take my shirt and put it on," instructed Sano. "You'll find the keys to my car in the pocket. I want you to sneak out the back door and use my car to get out of here."

"What about you," asked Kenshin while putting on Sano's shirt.

"Don't worry about me," answered Sano as he put Kenshin's shirt on. "I know how to handle men hungry women. This is going to be fun. My fantasy has always been to run into a crowd of gorgeous women and have them rip my clothes off. Haven't you ever fantasized about that?"

"No... actually I fantasized about washing laundry by hand with lots and lots of bubbles."

"Kenshin, you really scare me sometimes," said Sano as he buttoned his shirt.

"Never mind that. Just be careful with that designer shirt," warned Kenshin, "it's on loan from one of my clients."

"Relax Kenshin, I know what I'm doing. Now hurry up and get out of here."

"Thanks Sano," smiled Kenshin before exiting through the back door.

Cho had brought up some more CDs to be played. "Hey Sano, what's with all the women outside. You owe them money?"

"Shut up broomhead and just take care of things until I return," replied Sano.

"Don't start with me chickenhead," retorted Cho. "I'm not in the mood today."

Sano ignored Cho and went into the closet to search for a red wig. After finding and securing the red wig on his head, Sano flashed a smile in the mirror and mouthed, "It's show time."

Sano went over to the front door and upon opening it yelled, "Hey ladies, are you ready for the Ken-meister? Come and get me!"

He ran into the crowd of women. They went wild grabbing at his clothes, ripping off pieces to keep as mementos. He smiled with every touch he received saying, "There's plenty of me to go around ladies, heh! heh!"

Suddenly, a limo pulled up. A woman grabbed him into the car.

"Hurry driver, let's get Sir Ken out of here," instructed Megumi. She turned to look at the man whom she had snatched in the car. "You're not Sir Ken," she said while snatching off the red wig.

Sano gazed at the sultry looking woman before him and in a sexy voice said, "I can be whoever you want me to be you foxy thing you."

"Driver, stop the car," demanded Megumi.

Beshimi turned around and said, "Sorry I can't do that. The crowd will seize control of the car."

"So I guess that means we're stuck together," smirked Sano.

Megumi eyed the tall dark handsome man sitting in front of her.

_"Hmmm.... he's very handsome. He has that bad boy look. I could go for someone like that. But then again, he does look penniless. It's too bad."_

"Where's Kenshin Himura," asked Megumi.

"He's safe," smiled Sano. "But why do you want him when you got me, heh, heh."

"What would I want with someone like you," she sarcastically replied. "It's clear that you have no money and that you're a womanizer. I wouldn't waste my time on the likes of you," she said while folding her arms and turning her head toward the window.

"You think you're so clever, eh fox," smirked Sano. "I can see that you haven't had a taste of a real man in a while. I can fix that for you."

Sano reached over and grabbed Megumi up into his arms. She tried to struggle against him but he overpowered her. Sano pressed his lips into Megumi's lips kissing her passionately.

After breaking the kiss, Megumi slapped him in the face and scowled, "How dare you treat me like a whore! I'm a super model! Driver, stop the car!"

Sano began to feel guilty. "Sorry about that fox."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Megumi Takani."

"Alright, I'm sorry for kissing you Megumi," he replied as the car stopped. Upon getting out of the car he turned to her and said,

"You can hide behind that super model facade all you want. But I know that the real Megumi Takani is hiding deep within herself. She's a lonely woman who hates what she's become on the outside, but has to keep up the charade for the sake of being a super model. I hope one day you'll find a man who will love you for the beautiful woman you truly are deep inside. Take care Megumi," he said as he turned his back and walked away.

The driver started the car and proceeded to drive away. Megumi stared back at Sano. Tears streamed down her face.

_"No one has ever said that to me before. How could someone like him know all those things about me?"_

"Driver, stop the car," she commanded while drying her tears. "We must go back!"

Sano stopped walking as he heard a car door slam and the heels of a woman running up behind him.

"What's.... your name," panted Megumi.

"Zanza, DJ for Hire. I work at station B-A-D," he stated.

"No, I mean your real name," she asked.

"Sanosuke Sagara."

Megumi scribbled her number on a business card and handed it to Sano. "Call me tomorrow night at this number."

Sano stood with a puzzled look upon his face as he accepted the card from her.

Megumi smiled wickedly as fox ears appeared on her head. "I see you haven't been around a real woman in a while. Maybe I'll show you what it's like to be with one tomorrow night.... rooster head."

She flipped her long black hair over her shoulders and headed toward the waiting limosine. Sano seemed to be mesmerized by her womanly figure and the way her hips seem to sway seductively as she sauntered away. Upon getting into the car, Megumi winked at Sano before rolling the tinted window up. Sano smiled widely as he watched the car drive away. He looked down at her card and saw her number.

"A date with the fox, oh yeah," he grinned while shoving his hands inside his pockets. He whistled a tone all the way back to the radio station.

  


Kenshin drove back to his trailer. He was totally exhausted and disappointed in not finding Kaoru. He took off Sano's shirt and went into the bathroom. Kenshin smiled as he looked over toward the shower stall. He started thinking about how beautiful and sexy Kaoru looked standing in his shower.

_"Oh god, I miss her. If only I could see her one more time."_

He went into his bedroom and fell across his bed. Kenshin looked over toward his radio and turned it on. Sano's voice came on the radio. Kenshin smiled listening to his friend's voice.

"Hey you guys, Zanza is back! You're listening to station B-A-D. As we approach the midnight hour, I've got a special song that will put all you lovers into dreamland. And if a certain foxy lady is listening, I'm dedicating this song for you."

Megumi, Kaoru and Kenshin were all listening to Sano's radio station when Selena's song, Dreaming of you started to play.

**Late at night when all the world, is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you,   
and I wish on a star   
That somewhere you are,   
thinking of me too   
  
'Cause I'm dreaming, of you tonight   
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

  


Kaoru looked up at Kenshin's portrait as she listened to the song playing. _"I hope you don't forget me Kenshin."_

Kenshin closed his eyes and if hearing her words answered, _"I'll never forget you Kaoru. I promise that I will find you."_

Megumi's heart jumped as she listened to Sano's sexy voice on the radio. She smiled at the fact that he dedicated a song just for her. While lying on her bed, she touch her lips and in remembrance of their hot kiss. Megumi smiled wickedly in anticipation of their next meeting.

_"I'll show you what's it like to be loved by the real Megumi Takani."_

As if hearing her, Sano grinned and answered, _"I'll be ready for you my foxy woman."_

  


The next morning, Kenshin woke up and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. He glanced over and saw Kaoru's clothes still hanging in his kitchen.

"That's right! I washed her clothes the other day. I remembered taking out a piece of paper from the pocket of her blouse."

He looked around for the paper. Kenshin smiled upon seeing it. The little piece of paper was a receipt. It had her address on it. Kenshin jumped into Sano's car and rushed over to Kaoru's apartment. As he entered her apartment building, he looked on the mailbox for her name. After finding the floor she was on, he jumped into the elevator and pushed the button to her floor.

As the elevator door opened, he smelled something awful. The smell became worst as he neared Kaoru's door. He rang the bell but received no answer. He gently turned the knob to her door and to his surprise, it was unlocked. She had forgotten to lock it after picking up her newspaper that was lying against her door. Upon entering her apartment, he was overwhelm by a hideous stench.

"It smells like something died in here," he said while holding his nose. He went over to the couch and found Kaoru sprawled across it. Her face seemed to have a bluish tint to it.

"Oh my god! I'm too late," cried Kenshin. "The poor girl killed herself. No wonder it smells in here."

As he reached down to hold her in his arms, Kaoru eyes flew opened. She grabbed her assumed assailant by the collar and threw him to the floor. While straddled across him she yelled, "How dare you come in here, you... you pervert! Trying to take advantage of a beautiful defenseless girl!" She hollered as she pounded her fists into his face.

"Orooo!"

Kaoru stopped pounding him when she heard him say Oro. She blinked her eyes upon seeing the mass of fiery red hair lying all over her floor. She suddenly realized that it was Kenshin.

"Oh Kenshin, I'm so glad to see you again," she smiled while hugging him tightly.

Kenshin was grasping for air. He stammered, "It.... It's goo... good to see you too."

Kaoru suddenly released him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said while helping to sit up.

"I thought that you were...." he stopped short of his sentence and kept staring at her face.

"You thought that I was what?" she asked while cocking her head sideways.

He touched her face and noticed that some blue stuff was on his fingers.

Kaoru looked at his fingers and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh that's blue night cream that I use on my face."

She quickly grabbed some tissues and wiped the night cream off her face. "See, its all gone!"

Kenshin smiled. Then he couldn't help but cover his nose again. "What's that awful smell?"

Kaoru tilted her head back and took in a whiff of the odor that filled the room.

"Oh... that's just breakfast," she cheerfully replied. "You want some?"

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise at her response. He then chuckled and said, "Why don't I finish making breakfast while you get dressed."

Kaoru looked down and saw that she was still in her lacy night gown. She blushed furiously and said, "Okay."

Kenshin went into the kitchen and opened the window to let fresh air in. He quickly discarded the "breakfast" that Kaoru was trying to make. After getting dressed, she sat down to Kenshin's breakfast.

"So do you like it," he nervously asked.

Kaoru frowned and replied, "I don't like it when men cook better than me, but I can get use to your cooking."

Kenshin smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Would you like to go with me to the park today?"

"I would love to," smiled Kaoru. "I better bring my umbrella in case it rains," she said while heading to her bedroom.

"Hmm.... where is my umbrella," she said while rummaging in her bedroom closet. "I wonder if Misao borrowed it."

Kenshin stood inside her bedroom doorway and said, "I see it, it's over by the night stand. I'll get it for you."

As he entered the bedroom and grabbed the umbrella, he turned and noticed his portrait hanging on Kaoru's wall.

Kaoru suddenly remembered the portrait. She flushed as she saw Kenshin looking at his portrait.

"I... I can explain how I got your portrait. It was a gift from my friend Misao. You remember Misao. She was the girl I was with when I fell off the mailbox......"

Kenshin smiled as he listened to her rambling on and on about how she came in possession of his portrait. Actually, he was rather flattered that she had it in her bedroom. Kenshin noticed the lipstick on the picture. He smiled inwardly thinking how cute it was that she had planted several kisses on the face of his picture. He turned his full attention back to her as she continued her story.

"....so anyway to cheer me up Misao bought me a painting. Like I said earlier. She bought it from an artist by the name of...."

"Tsunan Tsukioka," finished Kenshin while smiling fondly at his portrait. "I remember sitting on that very bench reading a book. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom that day. It was my favorite spot to read. Mr. Tsukioka changed my life with that picture. But, I'm a little tired of this life style. All the wandering around from city to city on various modelling tours. I want to live a simpler life but I'm sure Shishou won't let me."

"Whose Shishou?"

"Hiko Seijuro, my director and thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi School of Modeling. He took me in when I had no where else to go," replied Kenshin. "He taught me everything I needed to know in the modeling industry. I'll always be grateful to him but I really want my own life back. The problem is, I don't have a home..."

"You can stay here with me," offered Kaoru. "It's not much, but you can have whatever I have."

"But you don't know much about me," said Kenshin.

"Your business is your own," she replied, "you can stay here, with no questions asked."

Kenshin smiled at her and pulled her into a warm embrace saying, "I noticed some lipstick marks on my portrait. It seems so unfair that my portrait is getting all your kisses and not me."

Kaoru blushed furiously trying to hide her face by lowering her head. Kenshin smiled and lifted her chin toward his tilting it ever so slightly while pressing his lips into hers. As they deepen their kiss, Kaoru sighed inwardly, _"Kenshin, I finally have you in my arms."_

  


TWO YEARS LATER, Kaoru was rushing through her new home that Kenshin bought for them.

"Hurry Kenshin, Mr. Tsukioka is waiting," she said while rushing back to the living room. "Sorry Mr. Tsukioka, Kenshin will be down in a minute."

"Don't worry Mrs. Himura, I have plenty of time," Tsunan said while setting up his camera. "I don't have to be by Misao and Aoshi Shinomori's house until later this afternoon."

Kenshin finally entered the room carrying a gurgling baby. Kaoru smiled as Kenshin handed baby Kenji to her. Kenji started cooing at his mother the moment she cradled him into her arms. Kenshin sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around Kaoru and smiled at his lovely wife and six month old baby boy.

"Is everyone ready now?" 

Kenshin and Kaoru nodded.

"When I count to three, I'm going to snap the picture," said Tsunan. "One.... two.... three.... (Flash!)" The picture was taken. Tsunan stood back and viewed the instant film saying, "I think I've got the perfect picture." 

A week later, a portrait of a smiling Kenshin, Kaoru and baby Kenji was hanging in their living room. Kenshin and Kaoru was cuddled together in their bed watching cable TV. Baby Kenji was taking a nap.

While switching channels, Kenshin paused as he saw Sano modeling the latest fashions with Megumi on his arm. The crowd of women went wild as Sano took off his shirt revealing his bare chest. He threw his shirt into the audience. The women all clamored for the shirt as Sano danced on the runway.

"Sano looks like he's really enjoying himself," giggled Kaoru.

"Yes, he loves to show off for the ladies," chuckled Kenshin. "I think he finally found his true calling in life."

"Kenshin, do you miss modeling in front of all those women?"

"No, there's only one woman I'll ever model for and that's you my love," he replied as he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. 

Kaoru glanced over to Kenshin's portrait hanging on their bedroom wall and cuddled into his chest sighing his name, _"Kenshin."_

  
  


**THE END**

  
  
  


Author's Comments: Konnichiwa minna! Arigatou for all the great reviews. ^_^

I had so much fun writing this story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it too. So as you can see, all the RK couples got together. And in case you wondered what happened to Yahiko well he was transferred into Kaoru's phys. ed class. She made him do 100 sit-ups and push-ups for a week for calling her ugly. Kaoru's revenge was so sweet. Anyhoo, everyone take care. I've got to get busy with my other ficcys. Bye, bye!^_^

**UPDATE:** Hey reviewer name Angelsexist, you're right. I changed the time to two years later which would be enough time for Kaoru to have a six month old baby. What can I say, when you typing fanfics a 3:00am dealing with the flu, everything looks the same. Anyhoo, thanks for catching that. And I'm sorry I didn't put in any comments about how Hiko felt on Kenshin's leaving. Let's just say that Kenshin brought Sano in as a replacement. Sano definitely got the looks and personality. He also much younger than Kenshin. Megumi also play a part in influencing Hiko to bring Sano on board. And for those who want to know about Cho, well he took over Sano's radio station. He changed the station's name from B-A-D to J-P-G short for Juppongatana. Ok, that's it folks. No more updates to this fic. Bye again.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  
  



End file.
